Just one thing after another!
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: Abby, John, teenage kids lets see what mess we can get into this time..this should be FUN!


"Morning Taylor." Abby said as her fifteen year old daughter sat at the breakfast table.  
  
"Hey." She said flicking through a magazine and twirling her long, dark hair round her finger.  
  
"You want some breakfast?" Abby asked as she buttered some toast that had just popped up from the toaster.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She said without taking her eyes off the colourful page she was reading.  
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you shouldn't skip it." Abby said as Taylor mocked her still staring at her magazine.  
  
"Actually Mom, that has never been medically proven and as a Doctor I would think you would know stuff like that!" Taylor's younger and smarter brother, Johnny interrupted.  
  
"So it may not have been proven but still..everyone knows that you shouldn't..." Abby started but was soon cut of by Taylor  
  
"I don't want any fucking breakfast now will you leave me alone!" Taylor yelled as she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Abby was shocked at her daughter's outburst and had never seen her react like that, she followed Taylor up the stairs and knocked gently on her bedroom door.  
  
"Tay?" she said quietly hoping she wouldn't get her head bitten off again.  
  
"Go away!" she replied hastily in a tearful voice.  
  
"Whats up baby? I just wanna help you." Abby said, when there was no reply she opened the door to find Taylor curled up on the bed crying, she sat down and placed Taylor's head in her lap and stroked her hair.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what's up?" Abby asked  
  
"It's nothing." Taylor said as she suppressed her tears.  
  
"Nothing doesn't get you this upset." There was a long pause before Abby spoke again, "Is it something at school? Is it Ben?" Abby smiled thinking she had found the cause of her daughter's problem, her boyfriend.  
  
"Errr.. Yea, its him. He finished with me." Abby kept stroking her soft hair until Taylor sat up and hugged her Mom,  
  
"Sorry, for ya know shouting at you and stuff." She said smiling and walking over to her closet. Abby shook her head and walked back downstairs to see Johnny still sat at the table.  
  
"Johnny, c'mon!" shouted Abby, he was still sat in his pyjamas and they had to leave for school and work in 10 minutes.  
  
"So what's wrong with her then?" Johnny asked as he stood up and walked past Abby.  
  
"Erm. Girl's problems." Abby said as she flattened down his hair as he walked past. He tutted and ran up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
--  
  
After Abby had dropped the kids off at school she made her way to work, where her husband John had been working all night. She parked the car and made her way to the main entrance, once inside she found it was suprisingly quiet.  
  
She clocked in, then went into the lounge shoving all her stuff in her locker. She walked around the deserted admin desk to the rack, there was one patient that was obviously one of those that nobody wanted to deal with so she lifted the first piece of paper to find out why and.eww, she certainly wasn't going to start her shift with that!  
  
The ER got busier, as Abby was passing the admit desk to join a trauma that had just rolled in Frank stood up to get her attention.  
  
"Abby, Your daughters school.." he said waving the phone. Abby looked at the limp person lying on the gurney and quickly dived for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said  
  
"Hello, is that Mrs Carter?"  
  
"Yea, yes it is.." she said trying to hurry the woman on the other end.  
  
"Your daughter, Taylor has been sick and although she is feeling better it is school policy to send her home so as not to risk other students catching..well, whatever she has.had." Said the old secretary slowly, Abby rolled her eyes,  
  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, thanks." She hung up and rushed off the find John who was working frantically on the trauma.  
  
"John I gotta go pick Taylor up, will you manage?"  
  
"Yea, what's happened?" He said looking up briefly  
  
"Erm..she was sick or something. See you later." Abby said ripping off her gown and walking down the corridor.  
  
--------  
  
Abby had got Taylor from school and was driving her home,  
  
"Your gonna have to stay home on your own, I've got a shift to finish." Abby said keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Whatever.." Taylor sighed causing Abby to furrow her brow and look over to her daughter.  
  
"So what's wrong with you??"  
  
"I thought they told you, I was sick.. that's about it." She paused "The school have this stupid thing where they send you home if you barf."  
  
"I know, you were only sick once right?" Abby asked, Taylor nodded.  
  
"I don't think you have anything you can pass on."  
  
"No, you cant pass on pregnancy." Taylor flinched regretting she had just said that, that was definitely was not the way to tell her, she thought. It's a good job they were pulling up when she said that or else Abby would have probably crashed.  
  
"What did you just say?" Abby said slowly turning her head towards her daughter not believing what she had just heard.  
  
Taylor eyes were wide with worry, her lip started to tremble and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Im so sorry Mom." Abby's mouth was open and she was just staring at Taylor, millions of questions, answers and statements running through her head.  
  
Abby got out the car and walked into the house, Taylor followed her in but made her way upstairs.  
  
"Im gonna call your Dad.." Abby said just above a whisper, how could she be such a bad mother? She thought. She quickly dialled the number and asked for John, he answered quickly.  
  
"Hey," He said cheerfully  
  
"Hi, can you come home?" Abby said shakily.  
  
"Why? Whats wrong?" he said getting increasingly worried, "Is it Tay?"  
  
"Just come home..please," she said trying to hold back her sobs.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, Love you," he said quickly before slamming the phone down and running out of the ER doors.  
  
-------------  
  
Once he got home he walked in the lounge to find Abby pacing the lounge and Taylor curled up on the sofa crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked sitting next to his daughter.  
  
"Go on, tell him.." said a furious Abby, she was more furious with herself than with Taylor, how could she let this happen.  
  
"I'm so sorry Daddy," Tay said leaning on him as he pulled her into a hug  
  
"Just tell me what's happened and we can figure it out."  
  
"We cant, it's all my fault, I was so stupid. I'm.I.."  
  
"Pregnant, she's pregnant!" Abby yelled then held her head in her hands.  
  
John sat motionless, expressionless. Taylor sat up.  
  
"Daddy?" she said suppressing her sobs.  
  
"You.. you're pregnant." he said standing up, "Oh my god!" He said bringing his hands to his face.  
  
"Im so sorry.." she tried  
  
"I think you should go to your room for a while, we need to talk.." Taylor had ran up the stairs before he could finish.  
  
"What has she done John? We cant deal with this, not now!" Abby broke down as he pulled her into his arms and rocked from side to side. 


End file.
